With the development of science and technology, the quality of music output by electronic devices is getting better and better, more and more users will use high-quality earphones to enjoy the music, browse videos and dial voice calls and the like, however, once the users wear the earphones conversely, the sound heard by the users will be very uncomfortable, and the quality of the stereo sound generated by the earphones will be greatly reduced.
Therefore, in order to prevent the users from wearing the earphones conversely, the current common means is to mark “L” and “R” on the earphones to distinguish left and right sound channels, but when wearing the earphones, the users often do not bother to distinguish the identification symbols “L” and “R” of the left and right sound channels on the earphones, moreover, in the case of dark environments or low light, it is difficult for the users to distinguish the left and right character identification symbols on the earphones, in addition, the identification symbols of the left and right sound channels on the earphones will be gradually worn and then disappear with the use of the earphones, therefore, even if “L” and “R” are marked on the earphones, the users often wear the earphones conversely, such that the experience effects of the users are poor.
Therefore, when the users wear the earphones conversely, how to enable the users to still hear proper high-quality sound and improve the auditory experience of the users becomes a problem to be solved urgently.